Starstruck
by Foreveryoursff05
Summary: He is a famous singer all her friends want him. But she think he is a jerk and hates him. He wants her and will do anything to have her. Slightly based off off Starstruck. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 This is so stupid!**

**Rachel's POV**

How many time do I have to listen to this again. How can they keep going on and on about this guy. I mean I guess he is cute but not really. He can sing so what. But Quinn and Santana keep going on about him. We are going to LA for the summer and of course they had to get tickets for his show. I hate that guy. At least Puck is on my side.

"Rachel are you listening me and Santana were saying that Finn Hudson is going to be at this club tonight so we have to go but Puck doesn't want to go unless you go. So Rachel can we please go." Quinn begged.

We are sitting in our condo in LA. Me and Puck on the couch and Quinn and Santana pacing around the room talking about Finn Hudson. Me, Quinn, Santana and Puck have have been friends all through high school. Puck and me live next door to each other and have been friends forever and during high school we dated on and off. Now that high school is over we are just friends and we have all summer before the real world starts and we are gonna enjoy it.

"Quinn do we have to?"

"Yes Rachel please."

"Fine but then next week we go were I want deal."

"Deal yes this is gonna be awsome." Quinn and Santana starting talking about what they are wearing. Me and Puck roll our eyes.

Three hours later find myself curling my hair and putting on make up. How should I do my make-up for going to a club in Hollywood? Smokey eyes, light pink gloss. Now my clothes dark skinny jeans and white tank top with a black leather jacket and black knee boots. Santana picked it out she said if Finn ever came to talk to her that her friends needed to look hot. When I walk downstairs Puck tells me I look good and then we leave.

"This is gonna be the best night ever." Quinn says as we listen to some song by Finn Hudson. I bet that guy is the biggest jerk ever.

"I highly doubt that." I mumble.

"Look Quinn we are here" Santana says.

"Yay this night is gonna be awsome." Puck says. I laugh he can be funny sometimes.

We have been at this clib for two hours and Finn has sang a few times and I am so bored. I decide to step out for a few minutes.

**Finn's POV **

I am at this club singing and it rocks. I mean I love my life I have everything I ever wanted. The only thing I don't have is a girlfriend but I can deal with that. Its getting really hot in the club so I take a break and step outside. I push the door open and I think I knock something over. I look it a person.

"I am so sorry." I say as I try to help this person up.

"Well maybe you should watch were you are going." I look into the girl's eyes. She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Sorry I didn't think anyone would be standing in front of the door."

"I was gonna go back in until you opened the door and knocked me over."

"Sorry I am Finn but you probably know that." Everyone knows who I am.

"Yeah I do but not because I want to."

"What?"

"Nothing know if you don't mind I would like to go back inside."

"Right."

"So can you move?"

"Yeah sure" I step to the side. She starts to open the door but I grab her arm. I need to know more. "Whats your name?"

"Its Rachel"

"Well it was nice meeting you Rachel."

"Actually it wasn't. I fell to the ground and you say it was nice to meet you."

"Oh sorry did you want a picture or a autograph?"

"No I don't want that I just want to get back to my friends."

"Wait do you not like me or something because I am getting this feeling."

"Yes I don't like you now goodbye and it was horrible to meet you."

"Well Rachel I am gonna have to change your mind about me."

"Thats not gonna happen because I just wasted like five minutes of my life talking to you Finn Hudson when I could have been having fun with my friends but I wasn't actually having fun before because its not fun listening to your two best friends go on and on about you Finn."

"So your friends like me but you don't why is that?"

"Puck doesn't like you."

"What is Puck like a hockey Puck."

"No Puck is a person its short for Noah Puckerman. Why did I just tell you that he would kill me if someone in LA found out his name is Noah."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Please say no.

"No hasn't been for six months we are just friends now and I really need to stop talking to your right now."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Good."

"Why is that Finn."

"Because now I can hit on you with knowing I have a chance."

"You don't because I don't like the famous Finn Hudson who my friends are obssesed with. I don't like you and please don't hit on me."

"Do you like the real me?"

"What? You are crazy this is stupid."

"Do you like the me you are talking to right now."

"No because you are still him now good bye Finn Hudson I hate." And with that she walked back in to the club. I stood there a few minutes there thinking.

_She is the one I want._


	2. Chapter 2 I can be your hero

**Chapter 2 Hero **

**Puck's POV**

"I hope he comes back on stage." Santana tells Quinn. God where is Rachel if she was sitting next to me we could be making fun of out friends.

"Yeah San he was great don't you think Puck?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah that was the best experience of my life." I look over towards the back door of the club and she Rachel walking through it. I stand up and walk towards her. "Hey Rachel where did you go."

"Outside I needed to get away from the crazy Finn Hudson fans and by that I mean Quinn and Santana were yelling to loud for me to handle." She lets out a small laugh.

"Well they are waiting for him to come back on stage I mean what kind of jerk stops of a show. I mean the are just letting the D.J. Play while he is probably making out with some chick."

"No Puck just knocked one over."

"What?" She looks at the ground for a second and then back at me and she opens her mouth to speak but a voice that causes all the girls to scream bursts through the room.

"Hello I am Finn Hudson once again. I am gonna start playing a song in a sec it just I wanted to say sorry to Rachel." I look at Rachel and her mouth is hanging open. No he can't be talking about her. "Rachel if you are still here because you don't hate me completely I just wanted to say sorry for knocking you down" Yeah he is talking about her. " and that I want to change your mind so Rachel this is for you."

_Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run, and never look back?_

_Would you cry, if you saw me crying?_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble, if I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this_

_Now would you die, for the one you love?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

I look over at Rachel and she looks like she is smiling at Finn. What she hates him?

**Rachel's POV**

Why is my heart beating fast. Its just one of the most famous singers in La singing a romantic song that was dedicated to me. Okay so maybe it is the nicest thing someone has done for me but I still don't like him. Oh God he is looking at me.

_Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?_

Okay so the way he just sang that lyric and the way he is looking at me its kinda hot. But still I hate him. Finn stop looking at me look at another girl or guy for all I care. Okay I turn to see Puck looking at me strange. I turn my attention back to Finn.

_Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care you're here, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Oh, I just wanna hold you_

_I just wanna hold you, oh yeah_

_Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?_

_Well I don't care you're here, tonight_

_I can be your hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

Will my heart stop beating so fast. Rachel control yourself its just a guy you hate singing a love song to you.

_can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain_

_(I can be your hero, baby)_

_And I will stand by you, forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_You can take my breath away_

_An' I can be your hero_

When the music stops he says the most romantic thing that I guy has ever said to me.

"Rachel let me be your hero and you can take my breath away."

Okay I know it cheesy but its sweet and Puck has never done anything like that before. I just keep my eyes locked with Finn's and give him a smile. Maybe he isn't such a jerk if he does something as sweet as this?

"Thank you everyone I hope you enjoyed the show. Have a good night."

Then he walks back stage. I keep looking at the stage that he was once on.

"What the hell was that Rachel are you that Rachel he was singing to?"

I shake my head and look at Puck trying what to say to answer his question. I see Quinn and Santana coming our way Quinn is the first one to speak.

"That was so cute what he did for that girl. I told you Rachel he wasn't a jerk you even have to admit that you can't even resist that."

Before I get a chance to answer Puck does. "Rachel would never fall for a guy just because he sang a song for her."

"Actually I don't think I can resist what he did." I told them and Quinn and Santana have smiles on their faces while Puck looks mad.

"Well that was the reaction I was hoping for." We all turn to look at Finn. Quinn and Santana's mouths drop.

"Finn that was really sweet of you to say sorry and that song was beautiful." I tell him.

"Well a beautiful song for a beautiful girl." I feel the heat on my cheeks rise . What is happening I am not hating him anymore?

"I uh-thank you Finn."

"Rachel you do realize who you are talking to right you hate this jackass remember." I turn towards Puck.

"So your Puck so that must mean that these ladies are your friends that love me." I laugh Finn is good. I see Quinn and Santana nod their heads with big smiles on there faces.

"Yeah I am Puck how would you know?"

"Rachel told me about you when we ran in to each other before and I mean literally ran into each other." I laugh again. God he can be charming. Wow Rachel get it together.

"Oh so I was right you were singing about Rachel well if you don't know she hates you like I said she thinks your a jackass." I see hurt on Finn's face.

"Yeah I was singing about Rachel Puck."

"Puck stop." I turn my full attention to Finn. "Finn can we talk alone."

"Of course Rachel come on." He holds out his hand and I hesitantly take it. He leads me behind stage and into a room with no one in it. There is a couch so I sit down. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asks and sits next to me. I look at him. Okay so he is good looking.

"Um I wanted t something without Puck being rude and making feel bad."

"Okay."

"Its was a beautiful song like I said before and I thought you did a good job and Puck was wrong I don't think you are jackass anymore."

"Anymore so something has changed in the last half hour."

"Yeah I guess I mean I guess you can be a little charming."

"A little I thought I was a total charmer you know like a stud."

"A stud? Finn you just called yourself a stud."

"What Rach would you rather me say I Finn Hudson am a stud muffin." My heart starting racing when he called me Rach. I burst out laughing when he said stud muffin.

"You are so cheesy." All of a sudden he looks serious and is staring me in the eyes.

"I like your laugh it nice."

"You find my laugh nice?"

"Yeah and your have beautiful eyes."

"Beautiful eyes?"

"And you can also be a total bitch and all commanding which is a total turn on." He moves closer but I don't move away.

"You know when someone calls be a bitch a would usually tell them they are wrong but I was to you before but you still sang that song why?"

"Because I just myself drawn to you wow I probably sound like a total girl." He puts hid head in his hands. I place my hand on his and he looks up.

"And for some weird reason I don't hate you now and you don't sound like a girl only a real man will talk about his feelings like you did." I give him a smile.

"Your have a pretty smile and I never talk about my feeling to a anyone."

"But Finn you just did to me."

"Because like I said I am drawn to you." I see him inching closer I don't stop him. I feel myself leaning in. Right now he is just Finn. Not famous Finn. Just a guy named Finn. But he not just a guy he is every girl's dream guy but not mine. At least he wasn't.

**Puck's POV**

"Where is she?" I say angrily.

"Puck calm down they have only been gone for like an hour. I wish I was Rachel first he sings to her and now they are probably talking and she is falling in love with him." Quinn says.

"Shut up Quinn Rachel hates him she always has."

"You are just jealous because you know once Rachel kisses him that you and her are done for good and you will never get her back. You also know that once she is with another guy that you are just her friend and thats all you are gonna be to her." Santana says.

"Your wrong Rachel won't kiss him. Plus me and Rachel broke up."

"Because you know that you aren't good enough for Rachel I mean thats why you broke up with her because she is going to New York in the fall and you were gonna be stuck in Lima while she was out making something out of herself."

"Shut up Santana I am gonna go find Rachel." I get ip and walk in the direction the walked in. I get back stage and ask a stage hand if has seen Finn Hudson with a girl and he points in the direction of a room. The door is closed but that doesn't stop me from pushing the door open and barging in. My eyes go wide when I see Rachel and Finn Hudson. They look like they are about to kiss.

"Rachel!" She looks away from him and at me.

"Puck what are you doing here?"

"Lets go we are leaving."

"Puck I can find a way home."

"No I said we are leaving so come on."

"I drive you Rachel." Finn offers.

"Thanks Finn you see Puck he will take me."

"No!"

"Dude I promise I will have her home in an hour or two."

"I said no come on Rachel."

"Puck I am fine you can go Finn will take me." She turns towards Finn.

"Rachel"

"Puck go Quinn and Santana are probably waiting." I turn and walk out why am I so mad?

**Rachel's POV**

Once Puck leaves I look at Finn.

"Thanks for driving me did you want to talk some more?"

"Yeah do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure Finn."

He leads me out of the club and I see cameras flashing then I realize I am with famous Finn again not just Finn the boy. We get into a car and he drives to diner. Didn't think that we would go to a diner.

"This is my favorite place has the best fries and shakes."

"Okay." When we walk we sit in a booth and order. I get a strawberry shake and fries while he get a burger, fries and chocolate shake.

"I am gonna get to the point I like you because you hated me and I am too cocky and you put me down and I can have anything or anyone but you."

"You are drawn to me and you can't have me strange." I laugh.

"I know strange any girl that wants me I don't want but the one girl who doesn't want me I can't have. I thought back at the club we were gonna kiss til your ex boyfriend walked in."

"I thought we were Finn."

"Good so we are on the same track."

"I am not sure but what ever we are doing now talking I like it I have had the same boyfriend on and off since I was twelve I have never really had a chance to talk to another guy who wasn't Puck and I have to tell you I like it."

"So you and Puck are that couple that goes back and fourth."

"Not anymore I am done with him for good and I have been done with him since six months ago I am over him and his games."

"Do you still love him?"

"No I am not even sure I ever did. I mean he was always there for me and he's my best friend so I guess it just seemed natural I guess."

"I don't think I have ever been love."

"Why every girl loves you."

"But I don't love them back."

"Well I have never loved anyone either so Finn I think that means we have something in common."

"Well then Rachel we should fall in love over the summer."

"Finn that is an awesome goal who are you gonna fall in love with?"

"You"

"Me?"

"Yup I am gonna fall in love with you and your gonna fall in love with me."

"I am gonna fall in love with you Finn."

"Yes."

"Why is that Finn Hudson?"

"Because I am drawn to you and even though you don't want to you are drawn to me or you wouldn't be here right now." He moves his face closer to me.

"Your right."

"I know I am." I stand up and walk out. He chases after me.

"Rachel wait! Rach!"

"Yeah!" I turn around and see he looks confused.

"What is going on here."

"This."

I grab his neck and pull him down to me. I feel his breath on my face.

"Finn you can kiss me if you want to"

"I want."

I don't wait another second until his lips crash on mine. He moves his hand to cup my cheek. I pull away when I need some air. He has eyes close as he leans his forehead against mine. My heart starts beating really fast again.

"That was the best kiss of my life." He says. I pull away from him and laugh.

"Drive me home Finn."

When get to the condo he parks in the driveway. He turns towards me with a smirk on his lips.

"I am not gonna have sex with you because you are famous and rich and that would make a whore." I say to him.

"I uh-I"

"But if we do fall in love I will then have sex with."

"I-your not a whore and I don't to have sex with you just yet I mean I want to but I-uh"

"Finn stop talking for a second and listen to me I you said you wanted to fall in love over the summer and you can if you want that girl to be me the great but if you want that to be someone else I un-"

"I want that girl to be you." I smile.

"Then I guess-"

He cuts me off with a kiss. This time the kiss is more heated then before and then he cups both my cheeks. I put my hands on his shoulders. I don't want the kiss to end and for the first time I realize that he is the one that I want.

_Finn is the one that I want_


End file.
